Carrion
by IchBinAufKurs
Summary: Alvin contemplates life's purpose, death, the afterlife, and his future. He learns not what it means, but what it feels like to gain and lose, to regret and to love. CGI Vers. Takes place somewhere in The Squeakquel. #NEW CHAPTER! #FINAL CHAPTER #ihitasquirrelitchangedmylife #R
1. The Space in Between

**Author's Note: This story takes place somewhere in The Squeakquel.**

* * *

He had never walked the streets alone; it wasn't deemed safe for a creature his size, but it was beyond necessary. Memories of earlier events stormed through his mind; he could still hear the words of his classmates replaying in his head, relentlessly mocking him for what he was. Some teased him about how he didn't have a soul, others about how he'd burn in hell for being an abomination; this type of thinking could overwhelm almost anyone. The best effort the teacher could do was tell them that he couldn't help it.

As he walked along the sidewalk he saw a chipmunk climb onto a nearby tree. It had been years since he'd interacted with his own kind beside his brothers, so he curiously went up to it. It came down holding an acorn and handed it to him.

"For me?" Alvin asked.

The other chipmunk did not have the ability to talk, so it just stared at him.

"Thanks," Alvin said in a humble tone, "but I don't have anything for you."

The chipmunk walked along the sidewalk and looked back at Alvin.

"You want me to follow you?"

Alvin thought about it for a while. He was already gonna be in trouble for leaving school early and following a stranger would only make things worse, but in the end he decided to go with his gut instinct and follow it. As the chipmunk made a turn to cross the street Alvin came to a stop, making sure to look both ways, but the chipmunk was already half way across and there were cars coming.

"Wait!" Alvin yelled in reaction as he saw it happen.

And in a second, the chipmunk was gone. A car had run it over. Alvin stared at it in shock.

When cars stopped coming, he went over to the body and dragged it to the side of the road.

A school bus came to a stop next to them.

"Look, there he is!" some of the bullies shouted from inside the bus.

Simon looked out the window, relieved to find Alvin after hours of looking for him.

Simon jumped out of the bus and walked towards him.

"Alvin, what are you doing here?" Alvin just stood there. He turned to meet his brother's eyes, acknowledging his presence, but soon turned back at the decomposing cadaver. Rolling his eyes, Simon insisted they leave, "Come on, let's go. It's getting late."

Simon turned back and found that Alvin hadn't listened to him, so he took him by the paw and continued walking.

Alvin shook away from his brother, a depressed look on his face as he did so. He stared at the carcass, feeling somewhat responsible for its death. Recalling his classmate's despicable words he wondered if they would share the same fate. He simply stared at it, contemplating death, life's purpose, and the afterlife.

"Aww, look the bus left without us." Simon groaned. He turned to look at Alvin, who hadn't moved a muscle.

Thinking Alvin was just being stubborn, Simon took Alvin by the hood of his hoodie and proceeded to walk. Alvin fell backwards on the floor as Simon dragged him to their house, Alvin's tail dragging across the pavement.

Along the way Simon grew tired of Alvin's weight, so he turned to him and saw a pitiful expression on his face.

"Alvin?" he asked with concern, waving his paw in front of Alvin's face, hoping to get a reaction. "I'm not gonna drag you all the way back."

Alvin's expression looked just as blank and miserable as before. Simon didn't want to be rude, but he knew he wouldn't get anywhere by being nice to him.

"Fine, if you want to stay here so be it." he said as he began to walk away.

Alvin sat there for a few seconds, slowly snapping out of his trance. He placed his hand into the pocket of his hoodie and took out the acorn the chipmunk had handed him and stared at it. Sighing, he turned to face Simon who was gone from his side. He could see him at a distance, so he tried to catch up with him.

"Wait up, Si!" Alvin yelled as he neared his brother.

Simon stopped as he turned to face him. When he caught up, they walked together, but neither of them spoke the rest of the way.

Once home, Alvin didn't say a word and went straight to bed. When dinner time came, he didn't show up at the table.

It was then when Simon noticed something was wrong, so he went to check on him.

"Alvin?" Simon asked as he entered the room. "I know you well enough to know when something's wrong, what is it?"

Alvin turned away from Simon, doing his best to pretend to be asleep.

"Is it what those bullies said to you?" Simon asked with concern.

Alvin could feel tears swelling up in his eyes.

"Don't worry, remember what Toby said? If we become more popular, we won't get picked on anymore." Simon said reassuringly. "Alvin?" he asked. Unsure if Alvin was asleep or not, he sighed and left.

"I wish Ryan wasn't so hard on me sometimes." Alvin whispered to himself.

* * *

Unexpectedly, sometime around the middle of the night, Alvin sneaked over to Simon's bed and cuddled with him.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Si."

"I'd never seen you act like that before, I thought you were being a jerk, I didn't think you'd let the bullies get to you since you seem confident most of the time."

Alvin stared at Simon; he placed both of his paws on Simon's cheeks, shaping his face to a funny one. Alvin chuckled.

"What?" Simon asked with concern.

"It's a sin to have those eyes. They make you look good no matter what."

* * *

**Author's Note: If Alvin seems out of character, he's supposed to be. He's usually very cheerful and happy, but I tried to search deep within him and see what he would do under the circumstances. If you like the concept, please review and tell me what you liked, and what you think needs improvement. I cannot guarantee a second chapter, but I can guarantee a perfected one-shot.**

**The Image used is by deviantART user: duiker.**


	2. Over the Horizon

**Author's note: This story takes place somewhere in the Squeakquel. This chapter works best if you try to visualize it. I suggest you read the first chapter before reading this one.**

* * *

The sun came up. He was awakened by the sound of a song he'd heard before. He couldn't remember the name, but he knew all the words. It brought back long forgotten memories about how he came to be who he was now. He walked towards the place it was coming from and opened the door to find that Simon was singing it. His blue eyes had conviction and he was singing so loud. His voice made him forget where he was an eventually found himself joining in for the last chorus. When the song was over, they kissed. The crowd cheered and applause was heard across the stadium. And then he woke up to find that they were never in love.

Alvin woke up to find that last night had been a dream. This wasn't the first time he'd dreamt about Simon and it most certainly wasn't going to be the last. His feelings for him were only growing. He turned to face the clock, which read 5am. He wasn't tired, so he got up and went to the living room.

Toby was playing his DS when he heard a small voice call out his name. He turned to find Alvin standing there. Alvin's presence reminded him about the broken TV, which Alvin was responsible for, forcing him to play the DS instead of his Wii. But he decided to put that in the past, recalling that he was having problems at school, much like he did at his age. He turned his attention back to his game and acknowledged the chipmunk's presence by apathetically replying "Yeah?"

"Did you ever fall in love?" Alvin asked, unsure if that was what he felt for Simon.

"Well," Toby began without taking his eyes off the screen "I really liked this girl in high school." Alvin waited for him to continue, but that seemed to be all he was going to say.

"Her Looks?" Alvin asked, trying to understand the concept of love.

"Not just her looks. The way she laughed, her smile, her personality… just… her."

"What kind of things did you guys do?" He asked, curious to find if Simon had feelings for him.

"Well, it was never really official." He paused the game and asked, "Why?" curious as to why he was asking these types of questions.

"Well, there is someone," Alvin chuckled nervously "but… i-it's complicated. I'm scared it might make our school problem worse."

"Is it a forbidden love type of thing?" he asked as he un-paused the game.

"You could say that." Alvin said nervously, unsure if he'd said too much, fearing that he'd somehow be able to find out who his love interest was, scared that Toby would tell Simon and wouldn't look at him the same again. But Toby was distracted by something on the screen.

"Oh, yeah; only 20 rupees away from getting the blue potion."

Alvin used this opportunity to scurry away to his bed, away from any other questions Toby might have had.

* * *

_"Hey furball, how'd you like a spot on the football team?"  
"Football? Moi?"  
"I've got to say you're good. I'm gonna let you hang out with us at lunch. That is, if you wanna be on the team."_

* * *

_"Alvin, you promised Theodore we'd hang out. We are watching meerkat manor tonight. No pretty girls."  
"Dude, I can't swing it today, bro.."  
"That's what you say every day, Alvin."_

* * *

_"Good luck with the show, guys."  
"Front row seats, can't wait."  
"No pressure, but the whole school is counting on us."_

* * *

_TV:  
"The meerkats huddle together after a traumatic day to reaffirm their family bond. They're going to have to rely on each other more than ever."  
"Guys, I am so happy that Ms Ortega can rehearse with us every day after school."  
"Whoa! Every day?! But.. Rye and I.."  
"Alvin, stop right there. We're a team. We need you."  
"Would you relax, we're not gonna lose. We'll talk about this in the morning."  
"Not much to talk about. I will see you at rehearsal."  
[Fighting over a blanket with Simon]  
"Stop hogging."  
"I'm not hogging."_  
_"You might as well be rooting out truffles in the French countryside because you are in fact hogging!"  
_"Are not!"  
_"Ah, forget it, I think I'll be sleeping in my own bed tonight."_  
_"Ditto for me!" "I'm so glad I'm not a meerkat!"  
"Oh, really? And why is that?"  
_**_"Because as cold as I am, I would never huddle with you! You hear that?! I won't huddle!"_**

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a short chapter. I have a feeling something is off with it. If anyone can point it out, that would be awesome. Next chapter will be longer, I promise.**


	3. All That Could Have Been

**_"As cold as I am, I would never huddle with you! You hear that?! I won't huddle!"_**

Those words kept running through Simon's head, keeping him up at night. '_Am I asking too much?_' he wondered to himself as he stared into the ceiling, thinking about how much Alvin had changed these past few days.

The more he tried to study Alvin, the more he saw the good in him. Everything he'd done so far was for good intentions. Not all of them may have ended positively, but he meant well, even if it was just to have fun. He'd only wished he'd noticed sooner. If he hadn't been such a jerk towards Alvin, perhaps he would still want to hang out.

He lost track of time and eventually found himself in school, playing chess, facing a stranger who was offering him a position as a Litter Monitor. Trying to get his mind off Alvin, he accepted.

During lunchtime, he went around performing his duty as Litter Monitor until he came upon the realization that he was the victim of a joke. He wasn't hurt or embarrassed by it, but it hurt him to know that Alvin knew about it and didn't tell him.

"Good one, huh?" Alvin remarked, facing one of Ryan's friends. Turning to Simon, his expression changed from a smile to one of regret for his last statement.

"You knew about this, Alvin? Does the word brother mean anything to you?"

"Yes, of course." He replied, guilt evident in his tone.

"Yeah, well he has some new brothers now that he's on the football team." Ryan interrupted, which made Simon mad. He confronted him about it and ended up in the trashcan.

Alvin quickly ran towards Simon.

'_He still cares about me_.' Simon thought.

Little did he know, he was only there to admit that he was a jerk, hoping it would solve everything. Seeing Alvin had seen nothing wrong with what he'd failed to do, Simon pulled him into the trash and started a fight that was soon cut short by Theodore's presence.

* * *

_"Alvin, I'm going to put this behind us for Theodore's sake."  
"I know that's why I'm giving you the Alvin guarantee that I'll be at that sing off Friday night."  
"Wait, wait, wait.. Why wouldn't you be there?"  
"Because . . . uh . . . I have a . . .uh . . . a football game."  
"Alvin, do not miss that sing off."  
"Don't worry Simon, I'll be there. I can do both."_

* * *

Alvin's promise was impossible to keep and Simon knew it, but deep inside he believed him when he said he could make it on time. And even though Simon knew he couldn't trust him, he loved him enough to believe his words. He saw the goodness in him. He knew the only reason he'd joined the football team was to protect him from Ryan and his friends, which is why it was a complete shock and devastation to him when Alvin didn't show up to the sing-off.

He found himself lying down in bed, regretting his trust for Alvin. Hearing footsteps approach the room, he turned and pretended to be asleep.

"Simon? Theodore?" Alvin asked as he stepped into the room. Hearing no reply, he approached Simon's bed. "Simon? Are you awake?"

Alvin's voice reminded Simon of all that was and all that could have been. He recalled a promise that they made when they were still living in the wild. It was a cold winter, their mother had left to gather food for them, but she never came back. Struggling to keep warm, they huddled closely inside their burrow. It was then that Alvin said that they'd always look after each other. They were too young to know any better, but what they felt for each other was an intense feeling of deep affection, nothing short of love.

No matter how much Simon denied it, he knew that that promise had created an unbreakable bond between them. Because no matter how wrong or primitive it seemed, he loved Alvin, more than he should. But he knew he had to face facts, Alvin had grown up, his interests had changed and there was nothing he could do to change that.

All he could do was remember the days where nothing stood between them. When it was just them, Theo and Dave.

Hearing no reply, Alvin walked towards his bed, sighing in disappointment. And as he laid in his bed his thoughts locked him out of the present and locked him with what he'd done. The last thing Alvin wanted to do was to disappoint his brother, and that was just what he'd done. He took it as a sign that the two of them were never meant to be together. All the pieces and promises and left-behinds. . .

He tried his best to let go of any lingering hopes of ever being with Simon, but letting go was never an option. He was there since day one. Before the fame; when he was nothing, Simon meant everything to him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the rush, I was just trying to get this out of the way so that I could get to the important part of the story. I might rewrite this later.**


	4. Take Me To Oblivion

**Author's Note: I figured I'd been focusing a little more than I should on what happened in the movie, these next two chapters should make up for it. Albeit, this chapter does start off with a movie scene, but more of the original/cute content is to be expected on this one. It's ****mostly**** just to clue you in on where this story takes place.**

* * *

Alvin, Simon and Toby were still in bed when the sun came up. Alvin was awake, but he wanted to figure out how he was going to explain himself to his brothers before he got out of bed. Simon was doing his best to pretend to be asleep, trying to avoid Alvin; and Toby was still asleep, tired from staying up and gaming all night.

It was clear to Alvin that he'd never find the right words, so he decided to just start out with an apology. As he got up he found that Theo's bed was empty. He tried looking for him, called his name several times until he found a note on the fridge, letting them know that he'd run away; inadvertently leaving a clue as to where he'd be.

Alvin and Simon decided to put their turmoils behind them and worry about their little brother.

The moment they found Theo, Alvin didn't hesitate to jump inside the Eagle exhibit to create a distraction. As Alvin was staring death straight in the eye he said,

_"Look, I get why you want Theo, but I'm sorry I can't let that happen. He's my brother. Not that he know that because I've been such a big jerk lately." _Acknowledging his faults, feeling sympathy and understanding for his brothers he continued,_ "If anyone deserves to be eaten, it's me."_

Just as the eagle was headed towards Alvin, Theodore created a distraction and Alvin was able to reach safety. Theodore followed shortly after.

Once they were all gathered together and things had calmed down, Alvin was able to confront Simon about his reason for being upset.

"So, are we back to one for all and three for one?" Alvin asked in a hopeful tone.

Simon crossed his arms and looked away indignantly.

"You know I'm sorry, Si." Alvin said, hoping to get some sort of reaction out of him, and to much of his surprise, he did.

Simon took a quick glare at him.

"Si?" Alvin asked, a wide grin spread across his face as he took ahold of Simon's sweater, "Don't make me have to kiss you! Because I'll do it! I don't care!" He said, leaning closer to Simon, making smacking sounds with his lips. Simon tried to push him away, their lips a short distance from meeting, but Alvin persisted, "Here come my lips! Make out train is leaving the station!" he exclaimed as he grabbed Simon's cheeks, closing in for a kiss that would've surely happened if Simon hadn't stopped him. Alvin was kinda upset when he rejected it. It would've been their perfect make-up, but he was relieved when he heard him speak to him again.

"Heheh, I think I'll uh.. I'll take that hug."

It was during that hug that Alvin realized that Simon's love was strong enough. He knew the hug wouldn't solve anything, but it meant that there was a chance of gaining back what he'd lost.

A hug would've meant nothing to almost anybody, but Simon wasn't fond of physical affection and Alvin knew that, so it made it that much more special when he felt his body against his. There was nowhere he would rather be. And it was then and there that he knew they belonged together. The world seemed to stand still just for them. They were stuck in the moment.

Theodore joined in and they all huddled together, leaving Toby smiling at the cuteness of it.

To cool down from such an eventful morning, Toby decided to take the chipmunks out for lunch later in the afternoon. It was then that Theodore confessed that he'd run away because he felt responsible for his brother's fighting.

"Well, I was upset when Alvin didn't come to watch Meerkat manor like he promised, but I knew he was busy . . . I just.." he sighed, "I didn't want them to fight because of me."

Toby sat on a chair on one side of the table while Alvin, Simon and Theodore sat on the other side of the table itself, Theodore sitting between them. It was clear that things were not entirely back to where they should've been, so Alvin used this opportunity to try to win back his brother's heart. He went over to Simon and asked if he wanted to go up to the playground area.

"Is this a date?" Simon joked, clearly bringing up the scene earlier that day.

"If you want it to be." Alvin said. Theodore and Toby just stared at each other.

"What's this about, Alvin?" Simon asked as they stood on the first block of the play area.

"Simon, I know a lot has changed in these past few days, but I want us to go back to the way we used to be. I've been so caught up in trying to fit in with Ryan's friends that I lost track of who I was becoming. I only became friends with them because I thought it would keep them from harassing us, but after that incident with you and Ryan, I realized that they would never stop. Along the way, I lost track of what was really important, family. I don't know where I'd be without you guys. You've taught me a lot of things about myself that I didn't even know existed…"

Alvin trailed off, talking about the first day in school. Hearing what Alvin had to say, Simon could tell that he had matured, which is why he considered his next actions very carefully.

"And even though I know saying sorry won't—"

Alvin was paralyzed by the kiss Simon had placed on his cheek. He was speechless, he lost all train of thought. He could feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It was written all over his face, a mix of shock, disbelief, shyness, bliss and happiness. New beginnings had never felt before. Simon had finally accepted his apologies, opening doors for something more. It was then that Theodore appeared.

"You guys wanna come play with me?" Theodore asked. Alvin and Simon looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Nothing cooler than a high schooler in a playground." Alvin said aloud, but Simon couldn't tell if he was joking or not. Alvin seemed to be having more fun than any other kid in that room. Watching him have fun made Simon smile.

"OMG it's the chipmunks!" a voice exclaimed. Alvin and Simon turned to find a girl about 11yrs old smiling in their direction. She had climbed halfway up a slide as she asked them, "Do you mind if I take a picture of you guys?" Alvin and Simon quickly posed as she took the picture. Before they knew it, she turned to slide down the tunnel and they never saw her again, but they felt good about making someone's day brighter.

Later that night, Simon went over to Alvin's bed and cuddled with him.

"I'm kinda glad we lost the sing-off." Simon confessed in a lighthearted tone.

"Why?" Alvin asked, confused by his statement.

"If we hadn't, we wouldn't be here."

It was then that Alvin wrapped his tail around Simon's as they slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's embrace.

_'Monuments of an undying devotion no longer measured by the miles between who we were and who we grew to be._  
_In an instant we'll find ourselves buried knee deep in all of our hopes, dreams and failures._  
_Hand in hand we'll find comfort in all of our misery._  
_True love found me on a Thursday afternoon wide eyed and ready to accept the notion of holding on, to a steady heartbeat.  
So listen to my heartbeat, it will sing you to sleep.  
Now realize each of our scars, they could never keep us apart.  
In hell we will find ourselves entrenched in flames, but never apart".  
As soulmates for the soulless, seeking tonight, we walk the city skies hoping to find the heavens we once left behind.  
A struggle to live a life that once was ours.  
Only to show the world that even in death, we will never be apart for all eternity.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about rushing things, and sorry if most of the story is put in paragraphs, but.. I'm not a very good dialogue person... but I hope you enjoyed it anyway, make sure and review to let me know what you thought. Oh, and BTW, that unnecessary scene was just me trying to put together the pieces about how the first picture in the credits in the squeakquel came to be. The last paragraph was taken from "Dear Diary" by We Are The End.**


	5. Maybe We Should Go Home

**Author's Note: ****If you were expecting a new chapter, sorry to disappoint. I do have two more Alvin & The Chipmunks stories planned, so keep an eye out for them.**

**In the mean time, here's a link to some songs that inspired this story.**

**www.**youtube**._com_/playlist?list=PL2GtycVGTa7R-93rmkK75TW1T8ZLaGcQY**

**You're welcome.**

**And here's a link to an Alvin & The Chipmunks AMV I did a while back if you're interested.**

**www.**vimeo**._com_/48717105  
****Password: 1216**


End file.
